It All Began At Downton Modern AU
by TheShippyQueen
Summary: Written initially as a challenge. Anna and John meet for the first time at Downton and their relationship moves from there. Some strong language.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Wrote this for a challenge on LJ and it blossomed from there. After some pushing, decided to post it on here as a trial. There's a plan…of sorts…but more an Anna/Bates fic-fest. Hope you enjoy it. xxx_

**It All Began At Downton….**

Anna gave herself a final glance in the mirror and offered herself a satisfied nod. Even if she said it herself, she looked good tonight. Dressed in a long, figure hugging black dress with silver heels that were insanely high, she knew she'd get some looks, not that she was bothered, she wasn't looking for anything like that tonight, tonight was all about having a good time, men could go and take a running jump!  
>On her bedside table, her iPhone buzzed and she grabbed at it, grinning as Gwen's text message flashed up.<p>

**Gwen**  
><strong>Taxi's downstairs! Get your ass down here!<strong>

Grabbing her little black clutch bag, her phone and her keys she flicked off the lights in her bedroom and rushed out of her apartment, checking the lock as the door closed.  
>In her heels, steps took a lot longer than usual, but as her phone buzzed again,<p>

**Daisy**  
><strong>What are you doing? HURRY UP!<strong>

Anna picked up speed and emerged from the secure hallway out into the warm July night. In front of her building a taxi waited, a long suffering taxi driver was sitting with arm out of the window whilst in the back, three faces hung out of the window.

"Finally!" Ethel cried as Anna approached the taxi. "I've got a right thirst on, I need a drink!"

"You've had three vodka's already!" Gwen scolded, before grinning at Anna, "You took your time, but, hang on! You look hot!"

Anna grinned back, "Thanks!"

"That dress is gorgeous!" Daisy sighed as Anna smoothed out the material of her dress.

"Hey, lady! You get in or not?" The taxi driver was clearly not in any mood for fashion or dress admiration.

"Err…excuse me, we're paying your kebab tonight, so less attitude!" Ethel snapped and Anna cringed, thanks to Ethel they had often had to  
>walk home after taxi drivers had grown tired of her behaviour towards them.<p>

"I'm getting in!" Anna said quickly and opened the door, squeezing into the taxi between Gwen and Daisy.

"Do you think they'll have servants? I bet it's dead grand!" Daisy sighed as the taxi started on its journey.

"Course they will! It's meant to be massive; Sarah said it's like something out of an Austen novel!" Gwen said with some excitement.

"This is Cora we're talking about, it's going to be over the top," Ethel said with a roll of her eyes. "I'm expecting full on fairy lights on every inch of the house, floating candles in an ornate water feature, a butler who talks with a plum in his mouth and an orchestra playing in the gallery!"

Daisy giggled, "Do you think they'll announce us like, 'Lords, Ladies and Gentlemen…Miss Daisy Robinson!' when we go in?"

"Don't talk daft!" Gwen laughed. "It's a 50th birthday party, not a trip to Parliament!"

"But it is Lady Grantham who's throwing this party!" Daisy said, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

Anna laughed along; the truth was they were all excited to be finally seeing the famous Downton Abbey, home of their employer, Lady Cora Crawley, Countess of Grantham. She ran an events management company based in Leeds, but she was forever going on about her husband's ancestral home, Downton Abbey. She was from America originally, but had married well, her husband, the current Lord Grantham, was high up in the army and had served in both Iraq and Afghanistan.

Despite being relatively wealthy in the current economic climate, both Cora and her husband, Robert (they rarely used their correct titles now, well, Cora did on special occasions) worked to not only keep the family home running, but to fund their three daughters' lavish lifestyles.

Tonight was Cora's 50th birthday and she had invited almost all the county and had even deigned to extend the invite to her staff of CC Events. Hence, why, on a Saturday night, Anna and her work friends were taking an expensive taxi to Downton Abbey in fine cocktail frocks and not walking the short distance into Leeds to get hammered at Chilli White.

They'd barely entered the grounds before Daisy was overflowing with giddiness. The youngest of the group, she'd joined CC's at sixteen, fresh from the local comprehensive with minimal GCSE's, she began as the badly named "Copy Girl" who ran all the basic errands, including making tea and coffee for the extensive staff, housed in an attractively Victorian house. Now, eighteen, Daisy had matured enough to be on Reception, along with Gwen who was head receptionist.

The drive seemed endless, but collectively (driver included) they all gasped in wonder and awe at the sight of Downton Abbey as it came into view.

"No. Fucking. Way!" Ethel shrieked, her face practically plastered to the window.

"That's….it's like Pemberley!" Gwen breathed.

"What?" Ethel demanded.

"Yer know, in Pride and Prejudice…Matthew McFadyen…."

"That's one serious pad! Would you be workin' if yer lived in that?" Ethel asked. "Cos, I'd be sitting on me arse, doing bugger all!"

"You do anyway!" Anna quipped, flashing her friend a knowing smile.

"Yeah, but at least I'd have good reason to! Yer'd never leave it would yer?" Ethel sighed. "I seriously need to find myself a well off man tonight! I need to get me a house like that! A house that will get me on MTV Cribs!"

"Funny that, I'd put you down as a more, "16 and pregnant" kind of girl!" Gwen rolled her eyes and the others all laughed.

"That were one time and you promised you wouldn't mention it again!" Ethel snapped, colouring slightly. At sixteen, she'd got herself into some bother with a good for nothing local boy on her street, a trip to the family planning clinic had sorted it all out, but Ethel still had a reputation.

Still laughing, the others apologised saying they didn't mean to be awful to her, but sometimes, she asked for it. Always full of dreams of stardom, she'd entered X Factor three times and Britain's Got Talent for the last two years. Each time she was rejected and her friends had to listen to her rant on about the unfairness of it all.

"I hope there are some decent men here tonight, Cora promised there would be," Daisy said, colouring a little at the prospect of Lord Grantham's army friends, wondering how many would be in uniform.

"Hopefully none," Anna sighed. "I think I'd prefer it to be women only."

"Oh come on, Anna!" Gwen cried. "You cannot mean that! It's time you found yourself someone, it's been three years!"

"Thank you for counting, and reminding me!" Anna laughed, not offended at all. "But, after Joe, I just can't seem to trust blokes again, I'm better off on me own."

"A crying shame," Ethel sniffed. "No girl should think that way, not that we need to depend on men, but, it's hard not getting any."

"Anna, you need a guy, forget that Joe, he was a loser, you are gorgeous and you deserve a hot and sexy guy, and I reckon he's in there!" Daisy said firmly.

Anna laughed and shook her head. After having her heart broken by Joseph Molesley three years ago, she'd made a pact that she wouldn't let out her heart to just anyone, they'd have to really earn it this time. She wouldn't be made a fool of again.

"Isn't it a crime that Anna's not getting any?" Ethel asked, directing her question at Gwen and Daisy.

"A terrible shame," The taxi driver said before Anna could protest.

"Hey, was I talking to you?" Ethel demanded.

Thankfully, they had arrived and the door was being opened by a penguin-suited man and the girls were being encouraged out.

"Perve," Ethel muttered under her breath as Gwen paid the driver.

As they all got out and straightened out their long cocktail dresses, readjusted their hair and bags (Ethel, her breasts), they made their way towards the grand entrance, feet crunching on the gravel as they walked (with difficulty) in their heels.

At the door, another penguin-suited man, with no expression, greeted them, opening the huge wooden door. Open mouthed, they climbed the few steps and entered into the grand hallway, and were pounced upon by Cora.

Lady Grantham, in a dress that looked so expensive it should be a in a vault, cried out happily, "Darlings! You made it!" She came towards them and air-kissed each one as they offered her birthday congratulations. "Welcome to Downton," she said simply, diamonds glinting from every available area that could be adorned.

The usual pleasantries aside (Cora commenting on Daisy's dress – Is it Primark?- and Ethel's lack of one – should that have a skirt with it?) they were led towards another young man in a suit who held out a tray of champagne.

"Eurgh, this stuff goes right to me head!" Ethel grumbled, swigging down great mouthfuls of the stuff.

"That one glass probably costs more than I earn in a week!" Gwen noted wryly.

Cora returned, with her PA, Sarah in tow. "Now, girls, remember how to behave, this isn't Leeds on a Saturday night, so no pole dancing," she aimed that one at Ethel and rightly so. "Anna, I think I may have found you a chap."

Anna blushed, "Oh, Cora, I don't want…"

"Nonsense!" Cora snapped, "He's very nice, a friend of Robert's, he's in the army you know, I think he'd be perfect for you. I'll introduce you….where is he?"

"Over there, by the staircase, talking to yer 'usband," Sarah said and pointed towards the biggest staircase Anna had ever seen in her life.

"So he is! Right, come along, Anna…in fact, all of you come, it'll look less obvious!" Cora said, grabbing at Anna's hand before she could protest any further.

"Cor-" Anna tried, but it was no use. Behind her, Ethel, Daisy and Gwen were giggling as they followed her towards the staircase and what was no doubt to be the most embarrassing experience of her life.

"Good luck!" Sarah smirked and Anna wanted to stop and smack the infuriating woman, but with her being so firmly held by Cora, it was impossible and not at all correct for this setting.

As they approached the staircase, several men were milling about, drinks in hands and talking animatedly, Anna recognised one as Cora's husband, he'd been to the office a few times though she didn't know him well. Stood next to him, however, was a man who most definitely caught her eye.

oOo

John Bates did not want to be here. He barely knew Cora Crawley, wife of his army comrade and commanding officer, Robert, let alone want to celebrate her birthday. Robert, however, had been very persuasive, begging him to come so that he wouldn't be left alone with a bunch of crazy women he didn't know.

After much arguing, John had relented, and so found himself standing, trussed up like a Christmas turkey in the grand hall of Downton Abbey. He'd chosen the staircase as his bolt hole, hoping he would be left alone by Cora who was determined to try and set him up with someone. He'd refused, begged her to leave him be (even Robert had tried) but Cora was a persuasive woman and now, nervously he was awaiting his fate. He could see it now, some middle aged woman desperate for a lay throwing herself at him. It made him wish he drank.

"Oh, bloody hell!" Robert groaned softly at his side. "Stand back, the party's about to start!"

Following his gaze, he saw a group of four young women enter the hall and watched as Cora gushed over them, champagne glasses at the ready.

"They work for Cora….a night out with them is very messy," Robert explained.

John raised an eyebrow, from the look of one of them, he could imagine it. The word 'pelmet' came to mind when thinking about her dress, or lack of it. Another girl, with flame red hair was dressed in a shimmering emerald green dress and was smiling happily, sipping away at her bubbly. A younger girl was at her side, awestruck by the sight around her, but his gaze fell onto the fourth member of the group and something inside him stirred.

Slim and blonde in a stunning, black dress, he was mesmerized by this beautiful young creature. He couldn't take his eyes off her, though he knew he'd have to, he was clearly staring at her. Blushing a little, he turned away, trying to distract himself with some other thought, but he couldn't get her out of his mind and slowly, his gaze turned back to her, only to see Cora approaching at great speed, a gaggle of women behind her.

"Oh, God!" Robert groaned.

"Darling!" Cora greeted them, "Look who's arrived!"

The group of women seemed to spread out behind her, all observing him with a great deal of interest. Inwardly, he groaned and wondered just what Cora was up to now.

"Girls, this is my husband, Lord Grantham," Cora announced grandly, making good use of his title to show off.

"Call me Robert," Robert said smoothly, flashing his wife a warning glance.

Cora now had her attention fully on John and he cursed silently, flashing his old friend a look for help. Robert merely shrugged and offered him a sympathetic glance. Nothing would stop Cora when she had an idea.

"Now, John, you don't know anybody except my darling husband…" Cora began, linking her arm through his.

"Well that's not strict-" John tried, but Cora cut him off.

"So, let me introduce you to some people." Cora turned around the face the women standing behind her. "This is Ethel, she's in marketing…."

"Hello," John nodded at the girl in the ridiculously short dress. She smiled back and shook his out held hand.

"And, this is Daisy, she's…well, she copies our things and does the post…"

Again John nodded and shook the young girl's hand who looked at him with big eyes. Up next was a red haired girl in the emerald dress, she smiled politely and shook his hand, but by this point, he was barely thinking straight. Next to the red haired girl (Gwyn?) stood the very pretty blonde haired woman. Up close he realised she was even prettier than he'd first thought, she was watching him carefully, though she had said nothing throughout all the introductions

"And this is Anna…." Cora said, turning him slightly to face the blonde woman. Cora's hand dug into his arm and he took that as a sign, clearly this was the woman she intended to set him up with, and for a ridiculous minute he wanted to kiss Cora. However, his thoughts quickly halted, Cora must be out of her mind! Why on earth would a woman as beautiful as this Anna want to be with him? Cora was trying to make a fool of him.

"Hello," Anna said and held out her hand with a smile that made his heart leap. Looking at her closely, he couldn't quite believe how attractive she actually was. Pretty blonde hair that had been curled slightly framed a beautiful face with deep blue eyes that seemed to sparkle. He took her hand, enjoying the feel of her small, soft hand in his and he returned the greeting.

"Well, I need another drink, come darling," Cora said loudly and brightly, grabbing her husband's arm. She flashed John a huge grin that made him cringe before turning to the other women. "Gwen! Ethel! Daisy! You need a drink too, come get one!"

Anna coloured a little and dropped her eyes from his, it was ridiculously obvious what Cora was up to and they were both embarrassed, but there was little they could do.

As the group disappeared, Robert throwing him an apologetic glance, John turned back to Anna and offered her a soft smile, his eyes crinkling a little at the corners. She met his eyes and smiled back, her cheeks blushing in a colour he found so gloriously beautiful that he wanted never to see any other colour again.

"I'm sorry," John finally managed, his voice an embarrassed whisper.

"Don't be, this is typical Cora," Anna sighed, shifting awkwardly on the spot as John merely hummed in agreement. "Sorry, I didn't quite catch your name," Anna said apologetically.

"John Bates," he answered, holding out his hand to her.

She took it with a smile, "Anna Smith."

Her hand in his, he felt a jolt rush through him, suddenly he had the desire never to lose sight of this woman ever again. Her smile made his life complete, her touch made him want to never let go and the mere warmth of her eyes sent his heart tumbling into an area he'd never dared explore for a long time.

They talked for what seemed ages, sharing tales and enjoying common interests of conversation. He found her so interesting, her voice beguiling, her mannerisms endearing. She seemed to enjoy his company too, smiling often, laughing at his poor attempts at humour and occasionally, touching his arm with her hand whenever she wished to make a serious point.

How long they stood and talked, neither seemed to know or care, but when they both noticed Cora and Gwen looking their way and talking obviously behind their drinks. Anna turned back to John and rolled her eyes and he offered her a grin, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Could they be any more obvious?" sighed Anna.

Watching as Cora and Gwen turned to take another glass of champagne, John suddenly made a snap decision. He grabbed Anna's hand and pulled her towards him and a nearby doorway. Opening the door he pulled her inside, her soft laughter ringing in his ears.

"John! What are you doing? We shouldn't be in here!" she was protesting, but she didn't do anything to pull her hand away from his.

They were in a stairwell that was bleak and stark, clearly an old servants' staircase and John led her downstairs, his hand squeezing hers as they walked.

"I know this house well, been here a few times. There's a nice place outside, I don't know about you, but I was getting too warm up there and fed up with the looks!" John said, still leading the way.

Anna said nothing, just followed him faithfully, her fingers lacing with his as they walked. Finally they reached the bottom step and John led them out into a little courtyard. He came to a halt, and behind him Anna bumped into him, not realising he had come to a stop.

Laughing, they both faced each other and for a moment held each other's gaze, something sparking and passing between them. After what seemed like an age, the spell broke and they both looked away.

"Shall we sit down?" John suggested, pointing to two crates nearby.

Settling themselves, they resumed their conversation. Once again the talk flowed easily; they laughed and talked as if they had known each other years. He found himself quickly falling for her, her mannerisms, her beauty; her strength of character….it entranced him.

It came to an end all too quickly. Anna's phone buzzed and she checked it, sighing and getting to her feet.

"My friends are going," she stated with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Already?" He made no attempt to hide his disappointment.

She smiled and said, "It's been lovely talking to you."

"It's been lovely talking to you."

She made her way towards the staircase, John following her, something inside him pulled at his heart and made him reach out. He reached out and grabbed her hand,

"Can I see you again?" he asked, his voice gruff and breathless.

She inhaled sharply and smiled back at him. "I'd like that." She moved closer and reached inside his jacket, removing his mobile phone.  
>She typed her number in and slipped it back into his pocket, her fingers trailing across his chest as she removed her hand.<p>

He reacted quickly, pushing her back against the door until she was flush against it and he pressed himself against her, enjoying feeling her warmth through his clothes. She responded, arms wrapping about his neck and they moved in towards each other.

It was a hard and fast kiss at first, both acting purely on impulse, as they broke apart; he met her eyes, seeing desire reflected there. He moved in again and this time, their lips met in a long, slow, deep kiss, tongues meeting, mouths melding together.

His hands moved down the side of her body, sliding along her waist and then down onto her hips, pulling her even closer. As they came apart again, he smiled at her with warmth.

No words were spoken, nothing needed to be said, she turned and took hold of his hand and together they ascended the stairs. Somehow, they both knew, it had all begun at Downton.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Anna's phone buzzed on her bedside table and she groaned, turning over in bed and resting her arm across her eyes. With another groan, she lifted herself up and reached for her phone to see who had dared to text her so early on a Saturday morning. She was just about to press the button when her phone lit up again and started to ring. Frowning, she studied the number, it was unfamiliar and clearly nobody she knew. She thought about ignoring it, but something made her click 'answer'.

"Hello?"

There was a pause at the other end. "I didn't think you'd answer." A voice said back. It was male and something about it sounded familiar.

"That's usually what happens when someone rings a number…the other person answers." The words came out before she had chance to think, at the other end she heard a chuckle. "Who is this?"

"Sorry…" the voice said. "I….it's John, John Bates….we met at Cora's party, you gave me your number?"

Wide awake, Anna sat bolt upright, her heart pounding. It had been a week since that party, since she had snogged the face off the man on the other end of the phone. In fact, she'd almost forgotten about the whole thing, she remembered him, remembered talking to him and remembered kissing him, but the memory of offering him her number was rather hazy. But then, after ending up at Ethel's place with a bottle of Aftershock, very little survived that night.

"Oh…yes! Of course, hello!"

The voice chuckled again. "Had you forgotten?"

Anna sighed and gave a soft laugh. "Does that make me sound terrible?"

"Not at all!" John laughed back. There was an awkward pause. "I…I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?"

She smiled at the insecurity in his voice and thought about her answer. From what she remembered, he was good looking, and they'd talked for a long time. She remembered thinking he was so unlike any man she'd ever met. So, did she want to see him again?

Ethel and Gwen's voices came back to her, teasing her about the lack of love in her life and so with a deep breath, she took that huge leap she'd been trying to put off.

"I would like that," she said, still smiling into the darkness of her room.

"Really?" He sounded relieved, it was so clear in his voice.

"Yes, when were you thinking?"

Again a pause, he was obviously blown away that she'd agreed, though why she couldn't yet tell. "Well…it's a long shot, I don't suppose you're free tonight?"

Anna thought for a moment, her head was screaming at her to have time to think and should say no, but her heart was telling her to go for it and stop hanging back.

Before she could talk herself out of it, she answered, "I've no plans tonight, what did you have in mind?"

Again there was a pause, followed by an incredulous laugh. "You mean you'll go out with me tonight?"

"Did you want me to say no?" she asked with a laugh.

"I expected you to say no."

"Why?"

"Because you are young and beautiful….and well, I'm me."

Anna blushed and laughed softly. "What did you have in mind?"

"Dinner? I'll pick you up."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Sitting opposite him at _Carluccio's_ restaurant, Anna realised she had never enjoyed a first date as much as she was enjoying this one. She had spent the afternoon feeling sick to her stomach with nerves, three times she'd picked up her phone and though about cancelling, but then something always stopped her, something always made her put down her phone.

Getting ready, she had been shaking, wondering why she was doing this. Her mind was unhelpful, reminding her it had been three years and it was about time she got back out there into the world of dating. It was one night, and what harm could it do?

Laughing at him (as she had done so many times already) she placed her knife and fork back onto the plate and sat back, rubbing her stomach and declaring herself far too full. Opposite her, he put down his own cutlery and smiled at her, his eyes meeting hers, his mind clearly working through some inner thought.

"What are you thinking?" she asked, her eyes sparkling at him, studying his face closely.

"I was thinking….what's a beautiful woman like you doing out with a man like me?"

Unable to accept such comments, she dropped her gaze to her empty plate and gave an embarrassed laugh. "I wouldn't…"

"Oh, I see!" John said over her, sitting back in his chair. "You're one of those!"

"One of what?" Anna asked, lifting her eyes to meet his.

"You're one of those people who can't take a compliment!" John laughed.

"I am not!" Anna laughed back, highly amused by him and thrilled that he was so quick with compliments and actually sounded as if he  
>meant it.<p>

"Well then, let me tell you that you are beautiful and that I am still stunned you agreed to come out with me."

Anna grinned, seeing an opportunity to tease him. "Well, if I'm honest, I couldn't remember what you looked like, I thought you were the waiter guy, you know, bushy eyebrows and puffed out chest?"

His face faltered and she burst out laughing, seeing she was joking, he joined in, a faint blush flooding up his neck. She feared she'd hurt his feelings, but when he looked up, there was no hint of offence within his eyes.

"Really though, why's a beautiful girl like you not snapped up and married?" John asked softly.

The waiter appeared at their table and they both stopped talking, sitting back to let the waiter remove their plates, he flashed Anna a smile, a smile she took no notice of, instead she continued to study the man sitting opposite her. She had remembered him the moment she saw him again, stood awkwardly across the street from her apartment block. He'd smiled at her and she'd noted the way his eyes crinkled at the corner when he did so. The moment he spoke, she remembered a fluttering in her stomach from that night when they'd kissed, and she had to admit to feeling a little disappointed that he made no attempt to kiss her again the moment she was stood before him. Instead, he had been all politeness, almost shy, and had offered her his arm in a way that was so gentlemanly; it seemed to belong in some period drama. They had walked to the restaurant and she had stolen glances at him all the way, reminding herself of the previous week and how he had made her feel when they kissed.

"Not all girls want to get married," she stated, her eyes still twinkling at him.

"Alright, then why are you single?" he pressed, leaning in again. Anna shifted awkwardly and his face changed, "Forgive me; it's none of my business."

"No, it's not that….I suppose I'm single through choice…waiting for the right man," she rolled her eyes at the cliché, "I'm done with getting hurt."

John nodded as if he understood and didn't press her any further, they studied the dessert menu and he lightened the mood by teasing her, encouraging her to order something, she laughed back and refused, saying she was far too full to eat another thing. He had shrugged at her and ordered himself some tiramisu, telling her he had a real weakness for Italian desserts. They both ordered coffee, it seemed an unspoken thing that they both wanted to prolong the night as much as they could.

As they waited for John's dessert, Anna excused herself and escaped to the bathroom, her phone had buzzed several times in her bag, but she'd not looked at it, it seemed rude and if she was honest, her phone was the last thing on her mind.

**8 TEXT MESSAGES**

Anna sighed and went into her messages, grinning when she saw that five were from Ethel, two from Gwen and one from her Granny.

**GRANNY  
>TRYING 2TEXT WITH THIS THING. R U CUMING 2 LUNCH 2MORO? LOL :)<strong>

Anna had to laugh; her Granny had been given a mobile by Anna's brother as a birthday present. She often sent random text messages, trying out the text speak and smileys she had heard about. She also thought all texts should end with 'LOL' even when something wasn't funny. She'd had a text last week reading;

**MR STEVENS HAS DIED. HEART ATTACK. FOUND BY MILKMAN. LOL.**

Quickly composing a reply, she opened up the next two messages from Gwen:

**GWEN  
>Done a runner yet? X<strong>

**GWEN  
>I take that as a no! Enjoy hun! X<strong>

The remaining texts came from Ethel, clearly drunk, and scarily still able to text, even if it was rather abusive.

**ETHEL  
>Did he show up? Xx<strong>

**ETHEL  
>Oi, U not speaking, wench? Xx<strong>

**ETHEL  
>So, is he fit? Having fun? Where R U? Xx<strong>

**ETHEL  
>Was he the old guy that was that party? Xx<strong>

**ETHEL  
>U'd better be getting laid; I am not liking this silence! Xx<strong>

Quickly composing a text to both Ethel and Gwen outlining she was still at dinner, she stuffed her phone back into her back, rearranged her hair and went back to join John.

"I thought you'd done a runner!" he teased as she sat back down.

"Funny, my friend asked me the same thing," she answered as just at that moment the waiter arrived with John's dessert and their coffees.

John took a mouthful of dessert before eyeing her guiltily, "I feel bad eating this in front of you."

"Don't be!" Anna laughed. "I like it that you have such a good appetite!"

"It is delicious," John said. "Would you like a taste?"

After much encouragement, Anna agreed, he passed the spoon to her, allowing her to enjoy a taster of the delicious dessert.

"So…what could have happened to a pretty…no, gorgeous girl like you that means she'd rather be single?" John asked carefully, replacing his spoon onto the empty plate. "Because, I think I'd like to change that."

Later, Anna would wonder how he had managed it, but he did. She told him everything, her life story, how she had come to meet Joseph Molesley, how their relationship had fallen apart, leaving her battered and bruised on the inside. She confessed things to him she had hardly dared admit to herself, but somehow, it felt right telling him. In the course of this conversation, his hands had moved across the table and met hers and as she came out of her huge monologue, she squeezed his hands gratefully. It seemed strange, but she felt so much better for telling him and the look on his face was neither shocked nor pitying. Somehow, she knew he understood.

She was about to ask about him, make some joke that she'd hogged all the conversation, but at that moment he signalled the waiter to fetch the bill, thus ending their night.

They walked home slowly, her arm in his, talking about silly things, polite things. In her mind, she was asking herself what he was expecting next. She wanted this to end perfectly, to be the start of something special, she was sure it could be. She had to ask herself if she wanted to take him to bed, to make that offer, part of her did, but then the casting vote lay not with her. She tried to gauge his thoughts, what he was expecting, but he seemed a closed book.

Arriving at her door, she turned to face him, she really didn't want to invite him in, it felt cheap somehow and tonight had been special, she wanted it to stay that way, not dissolve into some fumble upstairs followed by an awkward goodbye.

As she was pondering this conundrum, he made the decision for her.

"I'd better be going, we've got training first thing and I have to be up. But…this has been lovely, really nice," he said, smiling warmly at her.

She almost sighed in relief. "It has, I've had a lovely time, thank you."

"Can I see you again?" he asked, his shyness coming through once more.

She smiled widely. "I'd like that."

He stepped a little closer, meeting her gaze, before leaning down and kissing her gently on the cheek. He stayed close, thoughts racing through both their minds before he turned his head and captured her mouth with his. They shared a long, deep kiss, reminiscent of their previous encounter, her hands bracing against his chest, his hands shyly finding her waist. When they finally pulled apart, they remained close, breathing heavily. Reluctantly he stepped back and offered her a shy smile.

"I'll call you," he said, and then, turned and left.

She watched him leave before entering her building, smiling all the way upstairs. Kicking off her shoes and still grinning, she pulled out her phone. She'd had another few messages from Ethel and Gwen. She answered them by saying she was home and had had a good night.

**ETHEL  
>It's not even 11, UR home &amp; not getting laid, sounds shit to me. Xx<strong>

**GWEN  
>Are u seeing him again? X<strong>

Anna chose only to answer Gwen: **Yes, I am. x**

Sitting opposite him at _Carluccio's_ restaurant, Anna realised she had never enjoyed a first date as much as she was enjoying this one. She had spent the afternoon feeling sick to her stomach with nerves, three times she'd picked up her phone and though about cancelling, but then something always stopped her, something always made her put down her phone.

Getting ready, she had been shaking, wondering why she was doing this. Her mind was unhelpful, reminding her it had been three years and it was about time she got back out there into the world of dating. It was one night, and what harm could it do?

Laughing at him (as she had done so many times already) she placed her knife and fork back onto the plate and sat back, rubbing her stomach and declaring herself far too full. Opposite her, he put down his own cutlery and smiled at her, his eyes meeting hers, his mind clearly working through some inner thought.

"What are you thinking?" she asked, her eyes sparkling at him, studying his face closely.

"I was thinking….what's a beautiful woman like you doing out with a man like me?"

Unable to accept such comments, she dropped her gaze to her empty plate and gave an embarrassed laugh. "I wouldn't…"

"Oh, I see!" John said over her, sitting back in his chair. "You're one of those!"

"One of what?" Anna asked, lifting her eyes to meet his.

"You're one of those people who can't take a compliment!" John laughed.

"I am not!" Anna laughed back, highly amused by him and thrilled that he was so quick with compliments and actually sounded as if he  
>meant it.<p>

"Well then, let me tell you that you are beautiful and that I am still stunned you agreed to come out with me."

Anna grinned, seeing an opportunity to tease him. "Well, if I'm honest, I couldn't remember what you looked like, I thought you were the waiter guy, you know, bushy eyebrows and puffed out chest?"

His face faltered and she burst out laughing, seeing she was joking, he joined in, a faint blush flooding up his neck. She feared she'd hurt his feelings, but when he looked up, there was no hint of offence within his eyes.

"Really though, why's a beautiful girl like you not snapped up and married?" John asked softly.

The waiter appeared at their table and they both stopped talking, sitting back to let the waiter remove their plates, he flashed Anna a smile, a smile she took no notice of, instead she continued to study the man sitting opposite her. She had remembered him the moment she saw him again, stood awkwardly across the street from her apartment block. He'd smiled at her and she'd noted the way his eyes crinkled at the corner when he did so. The moment he spoke, she remembered a fluttering in her stomach from that night when they'd kissed, and she had to admit to feeling a little disappointed that he made no attempt to kiss her again the moment she was stood before him. Instead, he had been all politeness, almost shy, and had offered her his arm in a way that was so gentlemanly; it seemed to belong in some period drama. They had walked to the restaurant and she had stolen glances at him all the way, reminding herself of the previous week and how he had made her feel when they kissed.

"Not all girls want to get married," she stated, her eyes still twinkling at him.

"Alright, then why are you single?" he pressed, leaning in again. Anna shifted awkwardly and his face changed, "Forgive me; it's none of my business."

"No, it's not that….I suppose I'm single through choice…waiting for the right man," she rolled her eyes at the cliché, "I'm done with getting hurt."

John nodded as if he understood and didn't press her any further, they studied the dessert menu and he lightened the mood by teasing her, encouraging her to order something, she laughed back and refused, saying she was far too full to eat another thing. He had shrugged at her and ordered himself some tiramisu, telling her he had a real weakness for Italian desserts. They both ordered coffee, it seemed an unspoken thing that they both wanted to prolong the night as much as they could.

As they waited for John's dessert, Anna excused herself and escaped to the bathroom, her phone had buzzed several times in her bag, but she'd not looked at it, it seemed rude and if she was honest, her phone was the last thing on her mind.

**8 TEXT MESSAGES**

Anna sighed and went into her messages, grinning when she saw that five were from Ethel, two from Gwen and one from her Granny.

**GRANNY  
>TRYING 2TEXT WITH THIS THING. R U CUMING 2 LUNCH 2MORO? LOL :)<strong>

Anna had to laugh; her Granny had been given a mobile by Anna's brother as a birthday present. She often sent random text messages, trying out the text speak and smileys she had heard about. She also thought all texts should end with 'LOL' even when something wasn't funny. She'd had a text last week reading;

**MR STEVENS HAS DIED. HEART ATTACK. FOUND BY MILKMAN. LOL.**

Quickly composing a reply, she opened up the next two messages from Gwen:

**GWEN  
>Done a runner yet? X<strong>

**GWEN  
>I take that as a no! Enjoy hun! X<strong>

The remaining texts came from Ethel, clearly drunk, and scarily still able to text, even if it was rather abusive.

**ETHEL  
>Did he show up? Xx<strong>

**ETHEL  
>Oi, U not speaking, wench? Xx<strong>

**ETHEL  
>So, is he fit? Having fun? Where R U? Xx<strong>

**ETHEL  
>Was he the old guy that was that party? Xx<strong>

**ETHEL  
>U'd better be getting laid; I am not liking this silence! Xx<strong>

Quickly composing a text to both Ethel and Gwen outlining she was still at dinner, she stuffed her phone back into her back, rearranged her hair and went back to join John.

"I thought you'd done a runner!" he teased as she sat back down.

"Funny, my friend asked me the same thing," she answered as just at that moment the waiter arrived with John's dessert and their coffees.

John took a mouthful of dessert before eyeing her guiltily, "I feel bad eating this in front of you."

"Don't be!" Anna laughed. "I like it that you have such a good appetite!"

"It is delicious," John said. "Would you like a taste?"

After much encouragement, Anna agreed, he passed the spoon to her, allowing her to enjoy a taster of the delicious dessert.

"So…what could have happened to a pretty…no, gorgeous girl like you that means she'd rather be single?" John asked carefully, replacing his spoon onto the empty plate. "Because, I think I'd like to change that."

Later, Anna would wonder how he had managed it, but he did. She told him everything, her life story, how she had come to meet Joseph Molesley, how their relationship had fallen apart, leaving her battered and bruised on the inside. She confessed things to him she had hardly dared admit to herself, but somehow, it felt right telling him. In the course of this conversation, his hands had moved across the table and met hers and as she came out of her huge monologue, she squeezed his hands gratefully. It seemed strange, but she felt so much better for telling him and the look on his face was neither shocked nor pitying. Somehow, she knew he understood.

She was about to ask about him, make some joke that she'd hogged all the conversation, but at that moment he signalled the waiter to fetch the bill, thus ending their night.

They walked home slowly, her arm in his, talking about silly things, polite things. In her mind, she was asking herself what he was expecting next. She wanted this to end perfectly, to be the start of something special, she was sure it could be. She had to ask herself if she wanted to take him to bed, to make that offer, part of her did, but then the casting vote lay not with her. She tried to gauge his thoughts, what he was expecting, but he seemed a closed book.

Arriving at her door, she turned to face him, she really didn't want to invite him in, it felt cheap somehow and tonight had been special, she wanted it to stay that way, not dissolve into some fumble upstairs followed by an awkward goodbye.

As she was pondering this conundrum, he made the decision for her.

"I'd better be going, we've got training first thing and I have to be up. But…this has been lovely, really nice," he said, smiling warmly at her.

She almost sighed in relief. "It has, I've had a lovely time, thank you."

"Can I see you again?" he asked, his shyness coming through once more.

She smiled widely. "I'd like that."

He stepped a little closer, meeting her gaze, before leaning down and kissing her gently on the cheek. He stayed close, thoughts racing through both their minds before he turned his head and captured her mouth with his. They shared a long, deep kiss, reminiscent of their previous encounter, her hands bracing against his chest, his hands shyly finding her waist. When they finally pulled apart, they remained close, breathing heavily. Reluctantly he stepped back and offered her a shy smile.

"I'll call you," he said, and then, turned and left.

She watched him leave before entering her building, smiling all the way upstairs. Kicking off her shoes and still grinning, she pulled out her phone. She'd had another few messages from Ethel and Gwen. She answered them by saying she was home and had had a good night.

**ETHEL  
>It's not even 11, UR home &amp; not getting laid, sounds shit to me. Xx<strong>

**GWEN  
>Are u seeing him again? X<strong>

Anna chose only to answer Gwen: **Yes, I am. x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Are you goin' ter tell us about yer date or not?" Ethel asked, handing her money to the girl behind the counter at Bellatessen, a fancy deli that made excellent sandwiches.

It was lunchtime and Anna, Ethel and Gwen were all out buying their sandwiches to take back to the office. Until now, Anna had managed to keep herself busy so as not to be questioned incessantly by the man hungry Ethel and the romance loving Gwen. But, time was up.

Anna handed her sandwich to the girl and tried not to look too embarrassed. "I thought you wouldn't want to know, your text was hardly encouraging!"

"Of course I want to know!" Ethel answered indignantly.

"And I want to know…was it romantic? Did you kiss him?" Gwen pressed, her eyes glazing over at the runaway thoughts in her mind.

Anna couldn't help but colour slightly and a soft smile spread across her face. "It was lovely…we went to Carluccio's…"

"I love that place!" Gwen cried excitedly.

"And we talked and…it was just really nice, really comfortable." Anna said, remembering how wonderful that first date had been.

"Sounds dull to me," Ethel sniffed as they left the deli and began the walk back to the office.

"Well, it would to you, because your idea of a great first date is meeting him in a club, having sex in the toilet and not seeing him again." Anna stated simply. "That's not my idea of a good date."

"When are you seeing him again?" Gwen asked, changing the subject from Ethel and her raging sexual appetite.

Anna inhaled; a smile spreading across her face and making it glow. "Friday, he rang me yesterday, we're going out for a meal at a little country pub he knows."

"That's so romantic," Gwen sighed.

Ethel rolled her eyes, "WOW, when he does get in your knickers, he's going to have to be awesome to make up for this lame act!"

Anna chose not to answer and Gwen merely frowned at Ethel and her lack of romance. As they walked through the busy streets of Leeds city centre, they became aware of someone following them.

"Ethel….I think one of your conquests is trailing us," Gwen said, nudging Ethel.

Turning, Ethel sighed, "It's PC World Pete."

"I take it he's still stalking you?" Anna asked, casting a glance over her shoulder at the pale, spotty young man who was following them.

"I don't think it helps that I slept with him last Friday," Ethel sighed.

"What?" Both Anna and Gwen spoke the same word at the same time.

"Well…..I was drunk and he was there….so….well, I went back to his, we had terrible sex and I passed out on his bathroom floor."

Anna and Gwen laughed, though they both felt rather sorry for the poor young man following them hopefully.

"Go home, Pete!" Ethel shouted over her shoulder. "It was lovely, but we can never be! It's not you, it's me!"

oOo

Friday came and Anna was beginning to feel that mixture of nerves and excitement again. She wanted to see him again, she was sure of that, but at the same time, she was also a little nervous.

She spent ages trying to decide what to wear, her wardrobe suddenly seeming rather dull and boring. He had text her a few times over the week and she found herself ridiculously excited every time she saw his name, Gwen said she was in danger of falling for him, and though she denied it, deep down she had to wonder if she actually was.

Finally deciding on a pair of skinny black trousers and a silky emerald coloured top, she paired it with some high heels and a matching emerald bag. Checking herself in the mirror, she smiled at the image, she had to admit, she didn't look bad. Her doorbell rang and answering the buzzer she informed John she would be right down.

He was stood outside the door, hands in his pockets and looking awkward. The moment she saw him, her heart fluttered and her stomach did a little leap. He looked adorable, stood there, a soft smile on his face, his eyes crinkling the moment he saw her. She came to a stop in front of him and he grinned.

"Hello," he said, his voice low.

"Hello," she answered, smiling at him.

He pulled his hands out of his pocket and stepped a little closer to her, she responded by reaching for his hands and taking them in hers. He seemed to be thinking about something, then, awkwardly leaned in and paused, inches away from her lips. She closed the distance, her mouth meeting his, gently at first and then becoming more confident.

It only lasted a few moments, but he pulled away first, much to Anna's disappointment. He kept his mouth close to hers, almost as if he wanted to move in again, but thought better of it. Instead, he smiled softly at her and stood upright. Strangely, she felt a little confused and lost by their greeting, though it was by no means unpleasant, in fact, she'd rather hoped for something like this.

"Have you had a good week?" she asked, desperate to start up the conversation.

He smiled, eyes crinkling and looked at the floor. "Not bad, yourself?"

"It's got better now." The words came out of her mouth before she had chance to think about them. Realising what she had said, she coloured a little, but John merely laughed and held out his arm for her. She paused, smiled softly and took a step towards him, linking her arm through his. She could almost hear Gwen's sighs of romanticism if she saw this.

"You haven't seen where I'm taking you," John chuckled, leading her towards his car. "You may think differently."

Anna smiled, watching him out the corner of her eye. "Where are we going? You mentioned a pub?"

Reaching his car, a rather shiny, well-polished Golf, he opened the door for her and closed it as she settled herself into the passenger seat.

"It's a nice place, called '_The Alice Hawthorn'_ in a little place called Nun Monkton, heard of it?" he asked, starting the engine and pulling on his seatbelt.

Frowning, Anna rummaged through her memories. "I can't say that I have."

"Well, it's a lovely place, warm fires, good food….their steak pie is delicious!" John replied with a grin as he pulled away from the curb. "I hope you like that sort of thing?" he cast her a worried glance as he spoke again.

"It sounds perfect," she said, reassuring him with a smile.

And perfect it was. The pub was beautifully situated in a tiny village with a duck pond in the green, a Maypole by the church and beautiful old houses that encircled the whole place. The church stood to one end of Nun Monkton and _The Alice Hawthorn_ stood at the centre. Inside, old fireplaces gave each of the little rooms a warm glow and John and Anna were settled at a little table, a view of the village to their side.

They talked comfortably over their meal, laughing and teasing as they had done the previous week. Anna found herself talking again about herself and John seemed keen to know more, asking more questions. It was only later, on reflection, that Anna realised he always tried to steer the conversation away from himself. After two dates, she knew hardly anything about him, yet, as they pulled up at her apartment once more, she didn't care.

The evening had been wonderful, she'd thoroughly enjoyed herself and had revelled in making him chuckle and had blushed at the many compliments he threw her way. Playing with her seatbelt, she was surprised to see him get out of the car. She'd been toying with the idea of inviting him in, but his actions took her by surprise.

He opened the car door for her and took her hand as she climbed out. Heart racing, she found herself lost for words, part of her wanted to invite him in, obviously he was expecting it, but then again, was it too soon?

"Another lovely night, Anna," he said, closing the car door behind her. "This is becoming a habit!"

"Yes, it's been lovely, thank you."

He stood close to her, his eyes darkening slightly as he gazed down at her. She stepped closer, her breathing shallow with anticipation and slowly she looked up at him. Their eyes locked and he lowered his head towards her, his mouth parting slightly as his lips moved close to hers.

Eyes closing softly, she leaned up and in to the kiss, her lips grazing his carefully at first before moving in for a longer, deeper kiss. She felt one hand move onto her hip and she responded by resting her palms flat against his chest, her mouth still moving with his.

Her mind was made up as his tongue tenderly met hers, she'd ask him in and see where it went. But just as this thought was forming in her mind, he pulled away, his mouth leaving hers, his hand moving from her hip so rapidly she opened her eyes quickly in surprise. His smile was apologetic and he stepped backwards, running a hand through his hair.

"I'd better go," he stammered. "Got training in the morning….I'll…I'll call you."

Before Anna had time to answer him coherently, he was in the car and starting the engine.

"Alright…" she said softly as he roared away.

Her phone buzzed and pulling it out of her bag she sighed.

**ETHEL**

**I hope he's ripped your knickers off! X**

'If only…" Anna wryly thought.


End file.
